


My Stevie

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴恩斯四兄妹有两个相同点：他们喜欢歪着嘴笑，他们都爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stevie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Stevie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179920) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Thanks for biblionerd07's beautifully written story, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢biblionerd07可爱的故事，虽然还是有点点虐，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

巴恩斯四兄妹有两个相同点：他们喜欢歪着嘴笑，他们都爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

 

巴恩斯四兄妹有两个相同点：他们喜欢歪着嘴笑，他们都爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯。当史蒂夫和巴基相遇的时候，巴基七岁，贝卡五岁，伊芙琳和乔安娜还没出生。要问她们还不喜欢史蒂夫的时光，贝卡基本上没印象了，伊芙琳和乔安娜则从来没有过。就凭着是她们大哥最好的朋友这个优势，史蒂夫成为了三个女孩子的第一个暗恋对象。虽然对她们来说，这种暗恋情怀很快就消失了，她们意识到他其实更像是她们的另一个哥哥。

当知道了乔伊·汤普森连着一个星期每天都去拉伊芙琳的辫子之后，史蒂夫开始教她怎样挥拳报复回来。当伊芙最后带着因为打掉了乔伊门牙而破皮的指关节回到家时，史蒂夫给她画了一幅画，他把她画成一个拿着剑，骑在马背上准备冲向战场的骑士。伊芙琳一直保存着这幅画，直到她死去，即使有一个收藏家在她六十二岁的时候提出要花十万美金来收藏它，她都没有同意。“这不是美国队长的商品。”她语气尖锐地对那个年轻人说，“这是我的史蒂威给我的礼物。”

当乔安娜因为染上肺炎而住院后，史蒂夫给她带了自己那个有些旧的，曾经在他发病时一直陪伴着他的泰迪熊玩偶，还给她讲他住院时的故事。虽然莎拉·罗杰斯在结核病部工作，但她每天都会来看乔安娜。她会待一段时间，偷偷把巧克力棒带进来给她，还给偷溜进来的史蒂夫和巴恩斯家的其他三兄妹打掩护，不让负责的护士发现。当乔安娜五十四岁的时候，一位给史蒂夫·罗杰斯撰写传记的作家问她以前是否想到过史蒂夫会变成这么一位重要的人物，她有些不高兴：“我的史蒂威本来就是很重要的人。“

史蒂夫曾经偷听到一个男孩说要对贝卡动什么手脚，那种如果巴基在，他绝对不敢讲的话，他上前去把那孩子打倒在地，尽管他其实根本就不是他的对手。当贝卡听说了这件事后——她看到了史蒂夫脸上的伤——她笔直地冲到那孩子面前，用膝盖正中他的裤裆，告诉他他永远都不会有戏的，痛打史蒂夫·罗杰斯来引起她的注意是她听到过最蠢笨的方法。然后她用自己生日得来的最后一点钱给史蒂夫买了一套新画笔。贝卡后来的丈夫曾经问她，美国队长是不是真的和漫画书和新闻片上说的那么勇敢。“我的史蒂威早在成为美国队长之前就这么勇敢了。”她微笑着这么告诉他。

当莎拉·罗杰斯的病情每况愈下后，史蒂夫开始更加频繁地在巴基家留宿了。乔安娜是唯一一个因为年龄还小，即使在晚上偷偷溜进巴基房间都不会被骂的小妹妹。她在史蒂夫来过夜的时候，更加肆无忌惮地利用这个特权。所以史蒂夫和巴基得更加小心翼翼，甚至比平时更加谨慎。最后巴基恼火了，用毯子搭了个堡垒，不让乔安娜进他的房间。即使已经是十六岁大姑娘的贝卡，也会在史蒂夫来过夜的晚上讲鬼故事吓人。

巴基花了一个星期的时间在一位教他做木工的叔叔那里做出了一张椅子，把它放在了餐桌边。这样一来，当史蒂夫过来吃饭的时候，乔安娜和伊芙琳就不用一起坐一把椅子了。巴恩斯家的餐桌旁总有史蒂夫的位置，字面意义上的位置。虽然那椅子有些过于靠近巴基那张，显然不是最舒服的位置。关于史蒂夫和巴基对对方的意义，在这个家里已经有了一定的接受度——薇妮弗雷德和乔治觉得，鉴于贝卡和巴基最亲近，她应该早几年就知道了。即使是伊芙琳和乔安娜，都感觉到她们的哥哥和史蒂夫之间的感情，显然要比她们在街上看到的那种最好的朋友多了点什么。但是没有人对此说什么；那把椅子就在这个家里取得了永久摆放权，这个家也把史蒂夫当成了他们的一员。

在巴基出发去战场前进行的为期一个月基础训练期间，女孩们轮流锁定史蒂夫的踪迹，然后操心他——贝卡会派爱慕她的男孩子去看着史蒂夫，不让他受伤；伊芙琳每个星期都会给他做他最喜欢的苹果蛋糕；乔安娜则会给他当两分钟素描的模特，因为两分钟是她能保持不动的最长时间。（巴基常常因为这个鄙视她，就好像他自己好到哪里去一样。）史蒂夫出发去步兵训练营的那天，他本来想偷偷离开，不告诉任何人的，但是却被乔安娜在上学的路上逮住他往火车站的方向走，小女孩马上冲上去缠住了他的腿，直到他肯告诉她他要去哪了才放开。然后她就开始大哭，一直哭，一直哭，直到史蒂夫答应她会一个星期给她写一次信，还会把他的画寄给她才作罢。

等到巴基和史蒂夫再次在战场上重逢后，他们就开始写联名信回家，好节省时间和空间。但是伊芙琳很快就结束了这种联名信的生命——“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你要是敢以为我们不想收到你一个人的信你就试试看！还有，拜托让巴基停止在他的信里睁着眼睛说瞎话来糊弄我们”——所以如果史蒂夫刚好得去开会，或者实在找不到时间写信，他就会在最后一分钟在信封上画点小漫画。当咆哮突击队组建起来之后，他们拿到了新的狗牌，所以两个人就把旧的那一对寄回了巴恩斯家。三个女孩子为到底谁应该戴着它们而争论不休，直到薇妮弗雷德回到家，怀疑地看着她们三个，然后宣布将那两块狗牌占为己有。

“妈妈有优先选择权。”她高兴地说，忽略了乔安娜关于这一切多么不公平的哀嚎。

“你又不是史蒂夫的妈妈！”伊芙琳双手放在屁股上跟她争辩。

“我就是他仅剩的妈妈。”薇妮弗雷德辩了回去，乔治笑着看着这一切，哄着女孩子们上床睡觉去了。

每个去向巴恩斯家的女孩子们探听她们去当兵的大哥消息的人，最后都会被她们塞了满满一脑袋两个哥哥的事情。反之亦然，咆哮突击队的其他成员就是“受害者”。史蒂夫和巴基都把贝卡、伊芙琳和乔安娜挂在嘴边，致使每个成员都能够不假思索地报出三姐妹的年龄，她们最喜欢的食物和她们身上最美好的品质。（贝卡是她的热情，伊芙琳是她的正义感，乔安娜则是她的忠诚。）

“哦，瞧瞧吧。”杜根翻了个白眼，“罗杰斯-巴恩斯的帐篷又有家里的来信了。”

“队长已经有一个家了，这是好事。”森田大笑着说。他们是爱拿他们两个说笑，但是当史蒂夫和巴基在营地里拿出他们各自最喜欢的食物——苹果蛋糕和樱桃派——的包裹，而且有足够的量可以分给他们的时候，他们可不会抱怨。

阿尔卑斯山那噩梦般的一天过后，史蒂夫看上去无法和任何人倾诉，即使是佩吉也没法让他开口，他最后写了一封信给女孩子们。信纸上是他颤抖的字迹，和星星点点的泪水。当贝卡最后收到这封信时，她哭得太厉害，几乎觉得自己就要碎成两半了，她为她的哥哥和史蒂夫感到难过，巴基不在了，而史蒂夫又是独自一人了。在信里面，史蒂夫告诉她们，他们并没有找到任何一封家里写给巴基的信，因为他一直都好好地放在口袋里带着它们，所以这些信也和他一起葬身在雪谷之中了。乔治给史蒂夫写了一封信（虽然他永远也收不到了），告诉他他们有多爱他，叫他不要责怪自己，说他们盼望他能平安无事地回到他们身边。

当那个穿着制服的男人出现在家门口，告诉巴恩斯一家那个他们已经知道的消息——巴基牺牲了——以及那个他们不知道的消息——史蒂威也牺牲了——时，他面对的是四个大哭不止的女人，和一个眼眶湿润的男人。

“我们的男孩，我们的男孩，”薇妮弗雷德止不住自己的哭泣，“我们失去了他们两个。”

 

在她剩下的生命里，贝卡都一直裱着史蒂夫和巴基的合影，把它放在自己的客厅里。伊芙琳直到死的那一天，都把她的那副骑士画作和巴基写来的信放在床边。乔安娜最后终于继承了那一对狗牌，她一直把它们挂在脖子上，直到她七十多岁死去的那一天。

三个女人都被数不清的历史学家，传纪作者和作家采访过。她们的眼里每次都会闪着恶作剧的光芒：“我才是史蒂夫和巴基最喜欢的那个。”三个人都这么坚定地相信着这一点。

 

当史蒂夫再次醒过来后，当他他意识到自己已经沉睡了这么长的时光后，他有些害怕去查看三个女孩的境况，就和他害怕去查看咆哮突击队的其他成员和佩吉的境况一样。但是他都去做了，既是为了完成对巴基的责任，也是为了自己那绝望的，不顾一切想知道他的女孩子们都发生了什么的心情。

贝卡已经不在了，她两年前就过世了，在九十二岁的高龄寿终正寝。伊芙琳早就不在了，一个醉酒的司机在她六十五岁那年，散步的时候撞死了她。史蒂夫知道了乔安娜还活着，但是等他到达医院时，她已经陷入昏迷快一个月了，这些年来她一直在和癌症作斗争。他坐在她的床边，握着她的手，告诉她他回家了，如果这是童话故事，她也该醒了，该再次把双手按在屁股上，像以前那样支使他。但是奇迹没有发生，她在几个星期后过世了。

“她把你的一切都告诉我们了。”乔安娜的一个女儿流着眼泪跟史蒂夫说，“她从来没有叫过你美国队长。她总是叫你‘我的史蒂威’。”

史蒂夫忍到回了家才奔溃得痛哭起来。历史书上都说巴基·巴恩斯是四个孩子中的老大，说他有三个和他相亲相爱的妹妹。历史书上没有写出来的是，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也爱着这三个小女孩，那么些年，她们拿他开玩笑，保护他，操心他，维护他，给他做饭，他们画画，她们爱他。史蒂夫也爱她们。

 

没错，巴基·巴恩斯有三个小妹妹，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也一样。

 

END


End file.
